The Death of Innocence
by PeaKay
Summary: Reality came down on Lisa Trevor hard. The world was a big, bad place for an innocent little girl.


**Wanted to do something Resident Evil but revolved around characters that really need to have some more spotlight on them.**

**The Lisa Trevor sub-plot, to me, is the most tragic story of all the Resident Evil games. I loved exploring the mansion and finding out more about George and Jessica and Lisa (even though every time I saw her, I screamed and ran in the other direction). So, here's a little one-shot. Lisa was interesting to write for :)**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Lisa Trevor was a little girl trapped in a fourteen-year-old's body. Her small frame and big, doe-like eyes painted an age that betrayed time; an innocence that many children lost as they saw more of the big, bad world waiting for them. Somehow, <em>this<em> child retained it...embodied the very definition of the word. She peered out at the world through a rose-colored window.

When reality finally hit, her window smashed to pieces, slicing her skin and clothes until she was drenched in her own blood.

Her own innocence turned its back on her.

...

George Trevor had finished the project that stole him away from his wife and daughter. Lisa recalled the many nights where her mother stayed up late, gazing out at the driveway with weary emerald eyes, waiting for her husband to return from work. Lisa always slept with her mother when her father had to stay the night.

Someone had to keep her mother warm.

To watch her father bound over the threshold, wrap his arms around Jessica and twirl her around in the air while proclaiming, "It's finished! It's finally done!" made Lisa feel a warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time. The rest of the evening was spent with the three of them lying in bed together, reading stories and planning future vacations with George's newly earned cash.

"Things will be easier now, Jessica," George told his wife. Lisa heard him speak but her eyes remained on the book in front of her. She felt her mother's fingers run through her hair.

"I know," Jessica reassured him. Her hand now rested on Lisa's shoulder, pulling her closer to her chest as she craned her neck and placed a gentle kiss on George's lips. "I know."

...

"Sweetie, we have to look our best if we are going to meet the men your father worked for." Jessica glanced at Lisa's choice of clothes and gave a disapproving nod. Her face suddenly brightened. "Wear that dress he bought you for your birthday last year! The purple one."

Lisa resisted the urge to groan as she pictured the dress. Her plaid skirt and sweater were so much more comfortable than_ that_. She could always change into something fancier for dinner. Who would want to wear a dress when all you were going to do was get in a car and drive to a mansion?

"Yes, Mother," Lisa complied, dragging herself back up the stairs and to her closet. Her mother really didn't grasp the concept of comfort over appearance.

...

The ride to the mansion was ominous. The sky was a dreary gray as they delved further in the forests surrounding the isolated peaks of the Arklay Mountains. She watched the clouds pass by, hoping there would be no lightning that night. Lisa had a horrible phobia about lightning storms. The thought of thunder made her whimper.

To add to the depressing aura, they were not in the comfort of their own car; George had it. Jessica and Lisa were picked up by George's past employers themselves. The driver made no attempt at conversation. Needless to say, Lisa didn't like him or the vehicle. It was too rigid and expensive-looking. She grew up with a dislike for anything too gaudy. This company, Umbrella, seemed to thrive on it.

Lisa thought back to the last time she saw her father, only the morning before. George had paperwork to do with a possible contract within Raccoon City. He urged Jessica to go ahead to the estate without him, telling her he would meet up with them afterward. After saying goodbye to his wife with a kiss, he wrapped Lisa in a big bear hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his suit. He smelled of cigarette smoke and cologne. George placed his daughter back on the ground, grabbed his luggage and went out the door. Lisa couldn't explain it, but as she watched him leave, a tight knot formed in her stomach.

She would never see him again.

As the car pulled out of the trees and up to the entrance of the mansion, Lisa was overwhelmed at the sight of it. It was hard to believe that her father, the same man who couldn't work a toaster without burning everything, was responsible for creating the huge, looming mansion.

"Come, Lisa," her mother called, snapping her back to her senses. Lisa climbed out of the car and stood by Jessica as the man carried their bags inside. She unconsciously wrapped her hand around her mother's as they neared the wooden double doors. Once inside, Lisa was once again blown away. A glimmering chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting the darkness away to the far corners of the room. Marble tiles gleamed and a scarlet rug beckoned any visitor to follow it up the grand staircase and to the floor above. Candles flickered as Lisa pulled away from her mother and walked around the hall. She had an impulse to run up the main stairs and investigate the other rooms, but settled for searching the hall. They would be shown around eventually.

The sound of her mother's high heels clicking against the tile came to an abrupt stop as the doors leading to the west wing creaked open. An older man who held himself upright with a regal air was followed by at least four others in dark uniforms. Lisa became aware that the driver had disappeared since, along with their bags. Her eyes darted towards her mother, but she looked as collected as ever.

"You must be Sir Spencer," Jessica said, walking towards the man and holding her hand out. "I'm George's wife, Jessica. It is an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Spencer took her hand and slightly bowed his head. There was something about the way he moved that made Lisa wonder if he was part of a royal bloodline. He had an unusual flair to him that she never encountered before. She decided to stay still and observe, even when Jessica introduced her to him.

"I gather you will be staying with us until your husband arrives?"

"Yes." A pleasant smile formed on Jessica's red lips. "We hope we won't an inconvenience to you."

"Of course not," Spencer said in a smug tone. "Although, I'm afraid you may be staying here longer than you had in mind."

Jessica's smile faltered, puzzled at his words. A mother's urge made her step back and wrap an arm around her daughter. "I don't quite understand..."

"Perhaps if we showed you...you will." Spencer turned his back to them and began to retreat, pausing only to give the others an order: "Get them."

It was only then that Jessica and Lisa realized they weren't ordinary hired help.

They had guns.

Everything that followed happened in a blur. Strong hands ripped Lisa away from her mother's grip. Her fingers clawed at everything from material to flesh as their grip on her limbs squeezed tighter. Deep voices commanded her to be silent but she refused. Lisa remembered screaming for her mother repeatedly, fighting back the tears in her eyes when her mother yelled her name.

"_Let her go!_" Jessica screamed. "_Please, leave her alone!"_

"_Mommy!_"

"_Lisa, run! Run!_"

She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to run from her attackers and into her mother's arms...but she couldn't. It was a struggle to keep her feet on the floor as the guards continued to try and carry her away.

"_Lisa - no! Let me go!"_

The sound of something breaking compelled Lisa to escape. Somehow...someway, she managed to fight them off and began to run towards her mother. Jessica was unaware that her daughter was coming towards her; all she could focus on was knocking her attacker unconscious. Jessica grabbed another vase and tossed it at him with all her strength. He narrowly dodged the object as it flew by his head and smashed against the wall behind him. The guard looked at her with sudden, burning rage.

"Mom, watch out!"

The warning arrived too late. The back of the man's rifle came down on the side of Jessica's head, making her body go limp. Lisa screeched, petrified, as she watched her mother fall to the ground, blood beginning to run through her long hair.

"_No!_" Lisa wailed, bolting towards her. She was swarmed again by them, fighting savagely as she tried to reach her mother. Why was this happening? _Where are you, Dad?_

Lisa stopped fighting when a fist slammed against the back of her head. The force of the blow sent pain pounding through her body; even as her senses began to numb, she could feel it throbbing. Her vision blurred. Darkness crept around the edges of her sight. Her legs gave out from under her and she was falling, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes slowly fluttered close. The tears trailed over the bridge of her nose and across her cheek before falling to the ground beneath her.

"...Mom..."

Sinking into a black abyss, Lisa Trevor remembered three things: her father leaving, the screams and pleads of her mother, and the sound of a rose-colored window cracking.

Breaking.

Shattering.

The world was a big, bad place for an innocent little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know. I tried.<br>**

**Feedback is appreciated since I'm really unsure about the quality of this story. Good? Bad? Suggestions are welcome!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
